Axles may include a pinion that rotatably engages a ring gear. Bearings are utilized to support the pinion. Lubrication of the bearings improves the operation of the pinion and the axle. In general, lubricant has been provided to the bearings by rotation of the ring gear. In many applications, the plane of rotation of the ring gear is substantially orthogonal to the plane of rotation of the pinion. In many applications the pinion can be used to aid in lubrication of the bearings that support the pinion.